A New Bond
by Lindsay Marie
Summary: James comforts Lily after a terrifying run in with Voldemort. They had always been enemies, but for one night, everything will change. COMPLETE


Hey everyone! This is a short scene from a L/J story that i've been writing for a while now called A Love to Withstand the Darkness. I don't think I will ever finish it, so I decided to post this chapter by itself. I hope it's not confusing for you. I think its okay by itself, but if you guys would like some more background information I'll repost this with a summary of the previous chapters planned. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this. Please review!

_A New Bond_

Lily Evans slipped out of the castle unnoticed and alone. She ignored the piercing cold easily, for she was already numb. Everything had seemed to be bring her pain tonight, so much pain that she could no longer feel it. She had never lost herself so completely. She didn't know who she was anymore. Whenever she looked in the mirror, she only saw an empty, lifeless version of the girl she used to be. She couldn't bear it, her friends, the familiar corridors, the magic; nothing brought her comfort anymore. Lily sought the isolation of the lake at midnight, tears dropping freely from her vivid emerald eyes.

All she could see was _him_, pale florescent skin and eyes raping her with its gaze. All she felt was _him_, thin fingers digging into her shoulders. All she heard was _him_, a husky voice seducing her with words. She remembered it all too clearly.

"Join me, Lily. Be mine," Voldemort told her. He wanted her, to possess her, to own her. She had never known such evil longing. He would do more than dominate; he would destroy. Voldemort circled her, always keeping his eyes on the prize. _What a beautiful prize she would make_, he had thought, _beautiful and obedient_.

"No," She whimpered. "I don't want…"

"Don't want what, Lily?" He stopped behind her. She cringed when she felt his fingertips roam over her shoulders. One hand was hidden under a leather black glove. "You don't want power? Love?" He whispered into her ear. "I could love you, Lily. You could have it all." She could hardly move as his breath caressed her skin.

"What do you want, Lily. What's your deepest desire?" He brushed his fingers down her arms as he kneeled in front of her and stared into her eyes. "Ah, I know. You desire fame. Respect. Make your mark on the world. Don't you see? I could give it to you and so much more. Everyone would know your name. You would be rich." Lily's eyes flickered, and he grinned wickedly. "Or is it money that you desire? Yes, I see it now. You grew up poor, with nothing to call your own. Lily, all you need to do is say a few words, and you can have it all."

Lily gazed at him in torment. She knew he spoke the truth. She could have all the money in the world, all the fame, but at what price? She smiled, because for an instant, she really could see all that he promised her. People would envy her, listen to her. Lily would be so famous that even muggles would know her name. She would never be lonely again. No one would turn her down, step on her toes, and degrade her. She could be god. All that she had to do was say the spell. Voldemort would win, but she would too. He needed her. _No_, Lily interrupted her thoughts; _He needed her power_. For what purpose she could only guess.

By saying the spell, she would be bound to him forever. They would share power, become one. How many people would have to die for her dreams? She shook her head. She couldn't lie. Lily wanted it all, everything that had ever been denied to her. He could offer that. Yet, as she stared at his face, she imagined another. He was one she had been enemies with, like him but so different. He was kind, and he was loyal. Lily imagined his smile, and all she wanted was to be with him. She knew what she had to do.

"No," she said simply, though forceful. The hands on her arms jerked. She screamed with the sharp pain shooting up her body.

"I will not tolerate disobedience! You are mine, whether you say the words or not. Remember that." Voldemort released her abruptly, sending her chair crashing to the floor. After that, she remembered nothing.

Every step she took crunched into the snow, and it was surprisingly comforting. She had really needed to get out of the castle. Lily was so tired of dealing with the attention and sympathy. They all knew what had happened, and whispers as she passed, confirmed they were talking about her. Some didn't believe that Voldemort had kidnapped her, yet those who had been hurt by him before accepted it easily. She hadn't known how to deal with the attention at first. Lily had always been naturally shy and avoided the big crowds. Her books, ambitions, and best friend, Kat had always been enough for her. There were moments, of course, when she wished it was different. But now that her invisibility was gone, she didn't really know what to do without it. The uncertainty was overwhelming.

She wondered how James was dealing with it all; he was a Marauder. They loved the attention. _No_, she thought, _that was unfair_. He rescued her, after all. He was brave and deserved all of her gratitude, even if she was unable to tell him so. Lily hadn't really talked to him since they came back. She'd hardly been able to talk to anyone.

By the time she got to the lake, all she wanted was to go home and to find the courage to face what had happened to her. Lily's foot slipped suddenly on ice, and she crashed down into the snow. Curling herself in a ball, she let everything she had been holding in for days erupt, all the tears, pain, and confusion.

James Potter watched her from the trees. The moonlight reflected around her, across the water, and the snow as if she was immersed in stars. Snow fell upon her, so light they might as well have been feathers. He could see her grief, and recognized it for what it was, pain. After what she went through… That would tear anyone apart.

He felt his friends move around him, restless and nervous. Reamus was waiting for them, but he had to go to her. With a nod of his head, be told his best friends, Sirius and Peter, to go on without him. He would catch up. Sirius gave him a doubtful look but complied. James watched them change into their animagus forms and slip off into the forest. After they were gone, he redirected his gaze to the head girl. Tears streamed down her face, and snow clung to her hair in clumps. She was beautiful even now, he reflected. Pointing his wand towards himself, James said the words that took him years to perfect. Power rose throughout him, a tingling sensation in his toes, to his body, fluttered over his fingertips, and finally to his head. Suddenly, everything around him dulled. He waited for a few minutes as his eyes got used the difference. He could now hear her painful sobs louder and clearer, and it made his heart ache. He never could bear to see her cry.

Lily looked up as she heard pitter-pattering drawing closer. The shock took her breath away. A stag with silver fur galloped towards her, his mane blowing in the wind. Lily couldn't take her eyes off of him as it slowed. Something about him was so familiar. She reached her hand out bravely and touched it's lowered its head. A smile drew across her lips when she ran her fingers across the velvety fur. Lily had never felt anything like it. Kind brown eyes stared back at her intensely, and yet, soothing at the same time. Brown eyes, she knew she had seen before. He lowered himself beside her.

"You are a beauty," she whispered.

Its gesture touched her in a way none other had. He trusted her and seemed to understand her pain. When Lily looked into those eyes, she felt she could tell him everything. She drew closer, combing her fingers through stunningly white hairs. He rubbed his head against hers in a lovingly and blissful way, almost as if he was wiping away her tears. While she stroked, she began to tell him about being kidnapped. It felt good to finally be able to talk about it. She had bottled it inside of her self for days now. The words came easily now, and relief washed over her. Finally, she said what had really been haunting her.

"Oh god, I'm so afraid." She whimpered into his fur as she hugged the animal. "I could see in his eyes what he would do to me. All he wants is blood and greed. He isn't going to stop, not till he finds me. He will kill everyone I love; my parents, my sister, even Kat. How can I deal with this? I don't want anyone to die."

She cried hard against the smooth velvet. The stag embraced her in his warmth. After a while, her tears stopped and her breathing calmed. Lily let herself be taken over by slumber and the comforting world of her dreams. She slept easily without the nightmares that had tormented her every night.

James let the spell ware off. The tingling came back, reshaping his head and body. He reveled in the feel of her in his arms, soft and vulnerable. Messy black hair fell over his eyes as he stared down at her. He ran his fingers lightly over her tears. She had gone through so much, more than anyone should. She was so strong to deny Voldemort's influence. Lily had kept so much hidden, as if she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. James brushed a stray, red curl behind her ear.

He had never met anyone like her. She cared so much about people and loved with all her heart. She pursued her ambitions and dreams with an unrelenting passion. He had always known the girls who were loud and flirtatious, wanting nothing more than to be on center stage. But, she was content to be in the background, appreciating what other people had to offer. He truly believed that he would spend his life trying to be a better person. He loved her for it.

Carefully, He reached his hands under her, and lifted her easily in his arms. Lily rested her head against his chest, and he sighed with a feeling he was just beginning to understand.

How many years has it been that they were enemies? At first, he just wanted her attention, craved it. She never knew the hours he used to think of her. Her long red hair was like silk, and she had a sweet smile, but it was her eyes he loved. They were so expressive. When James stared into them, he felt like he had always known her, shared her secrets, and felt her love. After loosing the only people who had ever cared for him, that love meant everything. Soon pranks turned into fights, and then she hated him. He hurt her over and over again, but he couldn't stop what he had started. James knew he would never deserve Lily, but that didn't make him want her any less.

James walked across the grounds and into the castle with Lily nestled in his arms. He didn't care if a professor came across them, or the fact that his friends were waiting. All he cared about was her. He felt her chest rise and fall against him, bringing his gaze back to her. James had never seen her this way before, pure and childlike in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile. When they fought, she had a passion that he had always admired, but he found himself admiring this too. How many other sides of her had he missed, he wondered. He knew little of her family or her dreams. Lily was a mystery in many ways, and yet, he knew she had dimples when she smiled and how her eyes flared when she was angry. He knew she was stubborn when she was right and forgiving when she was wrong. Was it enough? No, he decided, he wanted to know everything about her. It might take him forever, but someday, he will gain her trust.

They made it to the head dormitory without meeting anybody in the halls. He climbed the steps to her room and set her down gently on the bed. She was breathing steadily and peacefully, but he could still remember the fear in her voice. She wasn't scared for herself, but for her family. He found that unconditional love amazing. She would protect them, but who would protect her?

Kneeling down, James stared at her face as though he was truly seeing it for the first time. His gaze paused over her lips, kissable and soft. He could remember countless of uncomfortable nights that he had thought about her lips and what he would do to them if he had the chance. But now, as he stared down at her, all of those desires were insubstantial to his desire to just be with her, hear her laugh, and feel her eyes on him.

"Oh Lily," he whispered. "I'll protect you. I'll protect you forever." He lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers. They were warm and inviting. He lingered for a few moments, but he knew he had to go. He stood to leave, but stopped as he felt her hand grasp his. She was tired and overwhelmed, but after his comfort, she wanted him near.

"James, don't go. Please?"

"Are…are you sure?" He stuttered.

"Don't leave me alone."

After he heard the desperation in her voice, he knew he would stay. She needed him there. "all right."

She nodded and moved over slightly to make room for him on the bed. James lowered himself slowly, as if to familiarize himself with the feel of her covers and her nearness. He closed his eyes as she snuggled up to him. With an arm around her waist, he brought her closer, sighing with pleasure. He smelled her hair. It was a mixture of lavender and spice that left him needing more. In the morning they would be enemies again, but for at least tonight, she was his to love. Lily and James drifted off to sleep in each other's arms while contemplating how this new bond was formed.


End file.
